


The Beginning, The End, and Everything In Between

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know that, long in the future, they would use one of those ceremonies to break them from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning, The End, and Everything In Between

They had been children together, playing on the red grass fields. They had been unstoppable, a pair that would never be broken, a friendship firmly rooted in their hearts.

But the time for the Academy came, and they didn't go together - just a few months, but it made all the difference. It had been hard, but they believed they could go past that, and remain faithful to each other.

They didn't know that, long in the future, they would use one of those ceremonies to break them from the inside. The Time War begun and ended with them - The Doctor and The Master, long before they were The Doctor and The Master.

Everything was broken and their friendship had perished centuries back. They were enemies, but they still needed each other for they were polar opposites now as they were complementary before. And when The Doctor had shown his mercy, saving him, The Master showed his courage, sacrificing himself for The Doctor. He ended the story that had dominated their lives since they had seen the untempered schism.

And as he died, as he saw the people that had traveled with him, this thoughts remained on the one person that never did.


End file.
